Logic
by Unsuspected
Summary: Being a demigod, well, that sort of drains people of any and all sanity. And from what Hazel Levesque has experienced, romance has a rather similar effect.


**Warning: Extremely short and extremely insane. Also written extremely quickly. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>It's not supposed to be like this. He has a girlfriend—at least, you think so. But with the whole memory loss issue it's a bit hard to know for sure. You kind of hope it's a trick of the mind, you really do. But it's rather doubtful.<p>

And you-you have Frank. You can't just be leading him on, and you can't just abandon him. He's your best friend for gods' sakes. (Maybe that's why. Best friend is all.)

But that's supposed to be Percy—the older brother and the friend. Not the boy you're infatuated with. You're his sister—he's made that perfectly clear.

But he's your hero, and you think you've made that just as clear, thanks very much.

And maybe kind of sort of he reminds you a tiny bit of Sammy. Not in appearance, not in the least. But the way he carries himself, the way he's got something of a lopsided grin glued on his face at all times... Well, if that's not Sammy, what is? He's always got that same smirk on his face, and to be honest, it's a bit annoying, but also rather infatuating.

You can't help but laugh a bit at yourself, because it's ever so ridiculous to be this fond of someone you've only just met.

But you've only just met Frank recently as well, you remind yourself, so it's hardly as though he's a much better option. But really, you think that he must be. Because life isn't really logical, but something ought to be. Love is chaotic enough as is—might as well choose someone less so.

(But the issue is that you _can't_ choose.)

But it's now or never—his girlfriend's coming soon, the girl who he calls Annabeth, who might live books and might love architecture and might even love him.

Really it's not even a hard decision to a sane person. Three choices: the taken, sarcastic boy who is at least three years older than you (_sort of,_ at least) and more of a brother than anything; the best friend who really isn't because you like him too much and you just might have a huge crush on him and—ugh—it's so cliché that you can't even think straight; and finally we have the boy from long, long ago who is dead but isn't because he was right there, and you really can't understand any of this.

_Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank_, the sane part of your mind chants. And it's so very reasonable that for a moment you can't help but agree.

So briefly, you imagine a life with Frank long after any prophecy may or may not come true. And you're laughing together still at Camp Jupiter, with a daughter even cuter than Julia and the most kind-hearted son you could imagine. So, so, so picture perfect that you cringe a bit, and the two percent of your brain that is reasonable loses this battle.

Sammy Valdez—he's supposed to be long gone. He's been dead for years! There's something called moving on, logic reminds you, still putting up a fight, and you ought to become more familiar with it. But you can't just _give up_ because you're Hazel Levesque and that's not even in your vocabulary.

Logic doesn't even attempt to rule out Percy, for your idea of him is so far from reality that sanity stands no chance. Everything you've ever thought and everything you ever will—anything relating to Percy is false. He won't ever be perfect. And never, ever, ever will you see him as a _brother_ no matter what you tell yourself. And no matter how you delude yourself, he won't suddenly find you beautiful or anything silly like that.

You don't find it all that surprising, to be honest, that logic's lost without a real fight. Being a demigod, well, that sort of drains you of all sanity. And from what you've experienced, romance has a rather similar effect.

And maybe for just a bit more, you'll let it stat that way. Because a bit of a break from reality isn't entirely terrible, is it? Not when there's something this dramatic coming up, not when there's ever so much to worry about.

But just maybe. Because you've been introduced to literally leaving reality, and that isn't very nice at all, actually.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to write some PercyHazel, as the fandom wouldn't write it for me. Seriously, not even Percy/Hazel _friendship_, which is absolutely brilliant in my opinion. This is probably the last thing I'm publishing before NaNoWriMo. It may be a month before you see any more of me. Sorry, dears. I'll try to squeeze in a bit, but NaNo will be my number one priority. Also, my sincerest apologies for giving you _this_ to remember me by. I probably should have finished _Apparation _instead. Right... Anyway, I'd still really love your feedback, and I would write pretty much anything for you if you would just write something with Hazel and Percy as main characters. Though after NaNoWriMo, of course...**


End file.
